Midnight Rose
by Acebear2
Summary: Zabby College life then maybe family later not sure thanks princessElizabethtudor for the plot help


Midnight Rose

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting in her dorm room waiting for Ziva to get done with her last class for the week. It wasn't long until Ziva was back into their dorm room. After Ziva got back Abby suggested they get out for a while. Ziva then thought about for a moment before agreeing so they changed clothes Ziva putting on a sexy red dress and Abby put on a pink one both with matching heels. After they finished getting dressed they decided to go to a club. It didn't take them long to get to the club or to get inside.

After getting inside they went to the bar and got them some beers. They then went and got a table and had their beers. After having their beers they ordered some shots then after doing those shots they decided to hit the dance floor. After a few hours, they went back to the bar and got for beers and found another table. After finishing those beers Abby looked at Ziva and said she knew what they should do next. Ziva then asked what she was thinking Abby then continued by saying there was a tattoo shop just a half a block away and she thought they should get matching tattoos. Ziva then thought about it for a moment before saying ok sure let's do it. Abby then took Ziva's hand and lead her out of the club.

It didn't take them long to get to the tattoo shop they were looking at roses. It didn't take them long to find a rose they both liked they picked a black rose they then choose to get each other's initials around the rose stems along with the words always love. They then decided where they wanted to get their tattoos at and they decided to get them on their inner thighs. Abby went first because she has had tattoos before. When hers was finished it was a black rose with the words always love Z.D then when Ziva's was finished hers was a black rose with the words always love A.S. After they went paid they called a cab and went back to their dorm room.

After getting back to their dorm room they stripped out of their dresses leaving just their bras and thongs. Soon Abby went to the kitchen and found a bottle of Fireball and walked back into the living room where she opened the bottle and took a sip before handing it to Ziva who took a drink as well. After a few minutes of passing the bottle back and forth, Ziva walked closer to Abby and pulled her close. Abby then put her arms around Ziva's neck before planting a light kiss on her lips. Ziva then kissed Abby deeper before taking her hand and lead her over to their room where they continued to make out kissing deeper and deeper as they laid on the bed.

Soon they parted for air they then took their thongs and bras off. Once they were completely naked Ziva laid down on the bed and Abby got on top of her and started kissing her neck before starting to kiss down her body. Taking her time with her breasts before continuing to move down her body. It wasn't long until she was eating her out. It wasn't long until Ziva was coming hard and fast and Abby didn't miss a drop. Soon Ziva was finished Abby laid down next to her and gave her a kiss before snuggled into her for a moment or two before Ziva decided to return the favour and got on top of Abby and started to leave a trail of kisses down her body. Soon Abby was coming fast and hard and Ziva didn't miss a drop. After Abby was finished Ziva laid down next to her and they snuggled until they fell asleep.

The next morning

Abby was the first one to wake up the next morning her head was pounding and her thigh was hurting she decided to look at her thigh after her eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming into their room. She nodded after looking at her thigh seeing she had gotten another tattoo. After a moment she realized she was naked she really didn't mind she actually like being naked. She then looked over at Ziva and smiled before giving her a kiss to wake her up. After Ziva was awake they then got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast and to make some coffee.

After breakfast, they decided to get dressed and go shopping because they have the weekend off and needed something to do. It didn't take them long to get to the mall and for them to start shopping. After a few hours of shopping, they decided to go get some lunch at the food court. After having lunch they went and did some more shopping before finally going back to their dorm. It didn't take them long to get home after leaving the mall. After putting their new things away. They went to the living room and decided to watch some Netflix and cuddling just relaxing and enjoying being in each other's arms.

After a few hours of just cuddling and watching Netflix Abby then decided to ask Ziva if she wanted to go out and get some dinner or did she want to just make something there. Ziva then thought about it for a moment before finally saying they could just cook something before kissing Abby and getting up and taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen. It didn't take them long to cook something and for them to get some cokes out of the fridge and to head back to the living room. After dinner, Abby pulled Ziva into her lap and started kissing her deep before laying her down and getting on top of her kissing her each kiss getting deeper as they went as they made out.

A/n stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
